1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to methods, systems, apparatus, etc. for managing the level of fluid in an aquarium. Several embodiments specifically address use of an off-the-shelf sensor device coupled to a microprocessor or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Many aquaria use some sort of water level system that helps “top off” aquaria that lose water through evaporation or otherwise. Most of these use a mechanical float switch that changes physical position as the aquarium's water level changes. Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,134 B2, issued to Lang et al. on Mar. 18, 2003, entitled “Method for the generation of an electrical signal sensor device for executing the method and the use of the sensor device” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. Lang et al. use a complex heater/sensor device that is a high cost item. Systems, apparatus, techniques, etc. that provide improved water level detection and control without the need for expensive sensors and/or mechanical devices would represent a significant advancement in the art.